Our Darkest Moments
by NEED A NEW LIFE
Summary: While Harry is searching for Horcruxes, his twin brother is being tortured on information for where he is while in Azkaban.


i do not own Harry Potter. Just an fan messing with the story...Yeah, another one.

The Darkest Moments

Chapter One Scarred

It was snowing. It was a little bit cold, but he was used to it. He sat with his back against the tree, twirling his hand in his fingers and starring off into the distance. He was thinking about his twin brother, thinking about where he was, how he was...Thinking about all the people that he hadn't seen since August.

His name was Harry James Potter. The boy who lived. He was famous, but only because he had defeated Voldemort when he was a year old. He had a twin brother, Alex Remus Potter. However he wasn't with him to hunt for Horcruxes. No, he had stayed behind to go back to Hogwarts.

It didn't work out that way though. Right after Bill and Fleur's wedding, the next day, Aurors came to the Burrow and arrested his brother. Before they planned the trip to the Ministry, they found out that his brother had been sentenced to time in Azkaban.

For refusing to tell anyone where Harry was.

It made him mad that they went after his brother. In the back of his mind, he knew that it was going to happen though. That they would go after his brother for information. He had asked him to come with him on the search, but he refused.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts." That was what he said to him when he asked him to go. Harry didn't press the matter, although he did hope that he would change his mind.

He watched the snowflakes hit the ground. He bit his lip hoping that everything would be alright in the end. Hoping that everyone would make it out of this alive and okay. Hoping that he could get back together with Ginny.

He stayed that way until Ron came and took his turn for watch.

He curled into a ball, wrapping the thin blanket around his body tightly. He shivered violently, hoping, praying for some kind of warmth. He was tired, always tired. He felt horrible, the memories of his parents dying repeating themselves in his head, other memories, terrible memories, repeating like a broken record.

Alex Remus Potter had been here since that fateful day that they sentenced him to life in Azkaban. Before he had been tortured brutually. Sometimes death eaters came in and interrogated him and not too nicely. Sometimes Voldemort came and tortured him. But Alex had made him promise something. He wouldn't tell them where his brother was. He loved him too much.

Alex started to cough violently. Why, oh why, did he have to get sick. He pressed his head into the lumpy bed, gasping for breath.

Then all of a sudden, he felt freezing. Cold ice water seem to fill his stomach as the memories started to repeat themselves once again.

The Burrow

Arthur Weasley starred out the window, keeping a firm grasp on the cane that he had to assist him with walking. He starred out at the spot when the...hell had come down. Where the aurors came to get Alex. Where he tried to stop them. And where they injured him very very badly. He was in St. Mungo's for at least three weeks recovering from the damage that had been done to him.

Now he was sitting by himself, watching everything. Thinking about his family. Fred and George were still working at their jokeshop. Ron was...well, he didn't know where Ron was. He hoped that he was alright though. Ginny was home from Hogwarts for the christmas holiday. Apparently Hogwarts wasn't the same..He didn't think it would be with Snape in charge and death eaters running amongst the school. Charlie was fine, he had come home too. Bill and Fleur were living in a nice cottage but a sea.

He also thought about the two Potters boys and Hermione Granger. Hermione had gone off with Ron and Harry. Well at least she went with them. Smart girl. She would defintely be a big help. Keep them in line...Maybe keep them from doing anything...Stupid.

The two Potter boys...Well...yeah.

Harry was gone. Everyone knew that. But Harry was the key to defeating Voldemort and when he didn't want to tell him what they were going to look for, he didn't press the matter. He would've liked to know, but he trusted Harry. Dumbledore trusted him so he would too. Of course.

And then there was Alex. The day after the wedding, Aurors came to the Burrow. He had been talking to Alex outside, while they cleaned up from the previous nights mess. Arthur stood up automatically and grabbed Alex, pushing him behind him. They argued for a few moments, the aurors trying to tell him to just give them Alex. But Arthur refused. Then it happened. The aurors just attacked him, wounding him badly and then grabbing Alex. They had to stun him.

To this day, Arthur wondered what might've happened if they had hidden him. Last he heard Alex was in Azkaban. He was visited daily by death eaters and occasionally Voldemort.

He shook his head and wandered up to his bedroom where he would take a nap.

He stood impatiently at the door. The large door to the fortress opened. "Welcome my Dark Lord." Lord Voldemort entered Azkaban. He started to make his way to the high profile prisoner. He sent the dementors away and entered the cell. He conjured a chair. The boy opened his eyes.

"So...you've had some time to think. Where is your older brother?" He watched him as he laid on the ground. He nodded to himself and muttered a spell, bounding him with ropes tightly. He made something materialized in his mouth. He didn't want his ears to hurt today.

"Crucio!" He twisted and writh in the ropes. His screams were muffled. Voldemort smiled as he stopped. He waited and then started again. This time he let it go on and on and on. Then he stopped. "Did you know that muggle torture methods are also quite useful?" He just starred at him. He waved his wand and he was on the bed, his arms and legs bound down tightly.

Voldemort stood up, pulling something from his ropes. He took out wires and attached it to parts of his skin. His chest, stomach, arms, and legs. He lifted the boys head up and wound tape around his mouth. His chest heaved up and down. He attached all the wires to a box...

He set it on the ground and flipped the switch to on. And then he left the cell.

Reviews?


End file.
